roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nerva Empire
“After millennia of stagnancy and isolation, the Nerva Empire is ready to rise again” Overview The Nerva Empire is an applicant faction in RoVerse. It is an imperial entity in the RoVerse galaxy and has been in deep slumber for thousands of annums, only to wake up recently. Lore Valk'aan War Some 7000 annums ago, there was a war. The Valk’aa Imperium started to increase its military presence in the entire galaxy. They wanted to rule the entire galaxy, and saw the fall of the First Valorian Empire as on its way to take over the galaxy themselves. Yet they couldn’t. They didn’t have the necessary resources to carry out an operation of such scale. Their old militaristic leaders couldn’t stand the thought of the Valk’aa not ruling the galaxy for some reason. The Valk’aans started to attack and invade nearby planets, and did so with great success. They took over five systems. That was, before five other factions: The South-Arctic Alliance, the Holy Diciples of Khemed, and the Planetary Defense Union, an intergalactic peacekeeping force. These three organizations formed an alliance, called the Coalition for Galactic Defense. For the first year of the war, the Valk’aans pushed on, defeating many of the Coalition’s forces. First, the Coalition liberated the capital planets of their own factions. They were captured since they were the closest to Valk’aa. Then slowly, the Coalition closed in to the Valk’aa home system. The turning point of the war, now known throughout the galaxy as the Valk’aan War, was the Assault on Valk’aa Prime. Valk’aa Prime was the capital city of Valk’aa. The Assault was partly succesful, since the Coalition did take over the city, which started the Coalition’s operation to take over the planet. Yet the flagship of the PDU, the largest contributor to the Coalition, was destroyed by an attack. Many throughout the entire galaxy was shocked at the news of the carrier’s destruction. After the assault, the Coalition’s offense was slowed down severely. They had lost the largest and most valuable asset of their fleet in a matter of minutes. A few days after the attack, after the Coalition had completely taken over the city, the remaining Coalition forces engaged in a saturation attack against the "Ring of Fire," which was the main Valk'aan military base. Eventually, the entire battle went down to a single fighter pilot. After the Coalition destroyed the "Ring of Fire", they focused on the rest of Valk’aa. Slowly, but surely, the Coalition took over the entire system. The Valk’aans were in crisis. At some point, the Valk’aan Minister met with her generals. It is absolutely unknown where or when this meeting was held exactly. All that is known is that the meeting took place between the assault on the Ring, and the bombings. The Valk’aan leaders couldn’t stand the idea of Coalition forces taking over their territory. The Valk’aans set off their entire nuclear arsenal on their own planet. Maybe their old militaristic leaders couldn’t stand the chance of Coalition forces invading their land. Almost the entire Coalition, and every single Valk’aan was vaporized. They believed destroying everything, including themselves, would end the war. The only thing that remained, was the desolate landscape. After the war A small group of soldiers who left Valk’aa before the explosions banded together when they received the news, and decided to start their own faction, from the remains of Valk’aa and the Coalition. They started calling themselves Nervanians. The Nervanians, with their remaining fuel, started a small colony on a distant, habitable planet: Directus. The Nervanians started to grow in population, and started to harvest the planet’s own resources to maintain themselves. Soon they were a thousand. Ten thousand. One hundred thousand. A million. By GSA 561, Nervania, as it was now called was a large city, home to millions. Yet nobody knew about their existence somehow. That changed, when the Ulysses crisis happened. Ulysses crisis A foreign observatory made an announcement that a large, extinction-level asteroid was going to collide with Directus. Not much attention was put to this event at all. Many factions didn’t care about an event that would provide as much threat to them as a suitcase-sized rock burning up in an atmosphere or crashing into a moon. Besides, the announcement was very small, more of a social media thread where nerds could discuss it. Panic took over much of the Nervanian society at this point. The Empire announced its existence to the rest of the galaxy and called for help. Most factions would have a very simple defense plan: send up some ships and redirect it, or blow it up. The Nervanians didn’t have that luxury. They were still a very small society. But the Nervanians had an idea. Stonehenge Stonehenge was their idea. It was a system of eight large railguns placed on a circular platform on land. It was based off some old Valk’aan plans they found during the war. They couldn’t afford it, since they spent tons of money on other parts of the military. The Nervanians could afford to build one though. So they did. The Valk’aan plans did include a system to fire the projectiles faster than light, like the Chandelier did. This wasn’t included in the final Stonehenge, since it was deemed too complicated, expensive and unnecessary for destroying an asteroid. For building Stonehenge, the Nervanians applied an all-hands-on-deck strategy. The more people worked on it, the faster it was built. The faster it was built, the more time they had to shoot the asteroid down. The more time they had, the better. The system was built in record time. Many saw working on Stonehenge as a way to calm down, and remove their panic. Stonehenge was successfully completed, and its mission was carried out 62 days before Ulysses' predicted impact. The mission was partly successful. Stonehenge worked perfectly, and hit the asteroid, but a miscalculation on the asteroid's density made the shot too powerful, and shattered the asteroid. The remains slowed down and went into a sub-orbital trajectory, causing thousands of fragments to rain upon the other side of the planet. The planetfall is commonly known as the Night of Shattered Skies. Some plans were proposed for Stonehenge after the impact of Ulysses, one of which was building another Stonehenge system on the other side of the planet in order to create a full-scale planetary defense network. Eventually, it was decided to abandon Stonehenge, in order to focus on recovering from the Ulysses impact. After Ulysses Nervanians slowly but surely recovered from the Ulysses crisis. The crisis revealed the existence of the Nervanian society to the galaxy. Since the Nervanians used an empire-like government since their beginning, they were recognized as an Empire. The Nerva Empire was officially born. Nervanians were open to humanitarian aid from any other factions, and there were no wars involving the Empire. The Nerva Empire has maintained a mainly neutral position since their very beginning. No major alliances were formed, apart from shipbuilding contracts or deals of that nature. It took some annums to recover from the crisis, and even longer for Nervanian society to grow economically. It was 17 annums after the crisis that Nerva saw any economic growth. From that point, new cities were started around the main city of Nervania: * Geopelia * Selatapura * Helia * Galactia These were the first five cities to be established outside of the capital city. Lighthouse As the population and cities grew on the planet, Nervanians sought for a way to meet the greater energy demands cleanly and effectively, as a long-term solution. A commission was formed to find the optimal method for increased power generation. They soon selected solar power as their method, and studies were made on the feasibility of orbital solar power. Wireless orbital power was soon deemed too complicated, as thousands of ground receivers and satellites would need to be built in order to make the system effective in low orbit, and the connection would be too weak at synchronous orbit. The use of a physical connection was studied, and deemed the best option for the new power generation system. The system would consist of a large space station in synchronous orbit connected to the ground via a space elevator. The commission also pointed out that the station could serve many other purposes because of its massive energy production capabilities, and a space elevator would provide an extraordinarily simple method of space transportation, even though it would be slower than using ships. The elevator plan was approved, and a location was selected. To ease loads on the elevator, it would be built near the equator. Eventually, after considering multiple options, the site was selected. It would be a few kilometers from the city of Nervania and less than a kilometer from the equator. Lighthouse was built between GSA 1949 and GSA 1952, and began operations a few weeks after being completed. The Disease On GSA 4621, after thousands of annums of peace, growth and prosperity, a deadly disease struck the Nervanian population by storm. Slow, painful, extremely contagious and deadly, there was no hope of a cure. Slowly and painfully, the disease started to eat away at the Nervanian population. Some symptoms of the disease were: * Constant vomiting * Internal bleeding after a few weeks * Lack of appetite * Suicidal thoughts and considerations * Excessive thirst * Accelerated aging The patient would die within a few weeks even with treatment. Many committed suicide, both because of the disease, and to prevent suffering. For some 15 annums, the disease ate away at an estimated 97% of the Nervanian population. For this time, the government halted all activities and focused all of its resources on cure research. A cure couldn't be found in time. A last-minute emergency plan was created by the government, when the remaining Nervanian population was less than 1000 and less than 10 were still healthy. Out of those 10, Eternal Warden Wolf, and Warden GalaxyOrigins were included. The plan was to go into hibernation outside the planet in an artificial habitat. This plan was carried out. Since the remaining 7 healthy Nervanians were infected by the time the habitat was built, only the remaining 3 would use it. The craft was launched, and sent to the outer edges of the galaxy in order to prevent any problems with asteroids, other ships, etc. since this spacecraft would remain in space controlled by AI for thousands of annums. When the spacecraft reached its hibernation point, the 3 Nervanians prepared for going into hibernation. "Wake us up, when the time is right." - Wolf to the ship's AI system Government WIP Subfactions under the Nerva Empire Nervanian Corporate Shipyards Main shipbuilding corporation of the Empire Nerva Empire Applied Technologies Main applied technologies developer Trivia * Various Nervanian assets and lore, are based on the Ace Combat series. Some of these are the Lighthouse, NDF-66 and Stonehenge. * See more Nervanian Corporate Shipyards Nervanian Space Elevator Category:Factions Category:All